


拷问 ⑵

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea
Summary: 跳蛋+电击play 雷者自避





	拷问 ⑵

**Author's Note:**

> 跳蛋+电击play 雷者自避

作者：CHA  
cp：露米

 

“啊……啊……”下体跳蛋越发的深入以及微微的电流刺激得阿尔弗雷德直接失禁。可惜他被俄罗斯人塞上口塞球，从头到尾只能呜呜咽咽地被这些性爱玩具折磨得失去神志。阿尔弗雷德坐着的电椅上已濡湿一片，他裸露的腿根已经在他无数次挣扎下露出了红印，此刻还在微微颤抖。但不难看出，那颗跳蛋能在他尝试晃动的时候带给他更多欲仙欲死的感觉。

 

“这样就失禁了，这不是好孩子吧？阿尔弗。”俄罗斯人带着黑手套的手细细抚过阿尔弗雷德的胸口，恶意在乳尖那里停留了一会。“你看你，身体就这么敏感吗。”

 

他用语言恶意调戏着，相对于坐在那里赤身裸体的阿尔弗雷德，他穿着黑色的长风衣，仪表堂堂，乳白的的围巾裹在他脖子上，露出来的一长截在他俯下身看阿尔弗雷德时刚好摩擦于他整个胸前，有些痒痒的。他刚出门回来，买了些三明治，出门时往阿尔弗雷德下面塞了颗跳蛋，再调低了电流，就当着对方的面扔远了遥控器，那一瞬间他能清清楚楚看到阿尔弗雷德心理防线被推翻有趣的表情。

 

现在阿尔弗雷德被封住了口，眼角还残留着干了的生理泪水，他发出了好些声音，不用说都是咒骂俄罗斯人的，对方毫不留情地再次按下点击键，这次的电流量稍稍有些猛，过了二十秒，阿尔弗雷德夹着那颗跳蛋晕了过去。

 

他取下口塞球，掰开阿尔弗雷德的嘴强硬地给他灌了些水，不得不说对方训练有素，很快就能再次清醒过来，不过这也许并非是一件好事。俄国人慢条斯理地吃完三明治舔了舔沾了奶酪的指尖，再用卫生纸擦干净，然后重新戴上了黑色皮制手套。他抬起阿尔弗雷德的下巴，举了三明治在他嘴边，意思很明了了。可阿尔弗雷德只是厌恶地扭过头去。

 

“把这些东西拿走……呜……还有……嗯……这玩意搅得我肚子疼。”

 

“你总有一天会有胃口的，习惯就好，阿尔弗。”

 

“滚。”

 

又是一阵电击。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，我想你应该学会怎么服从命令，能请你说话小心点吗。”

 

“绝……不……”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙憋出两个字，他开始对电击有了一定的免疫。只要他试图讽刺那个俄罗斯大烟囱，对方二话不说用电击打断他接下来所有的话语和行动权。但他的戾气依旧没有消减半分。

 

他们双方都明白，这也许是一场没有目的的拉锯战。他们都坚信自己会赢。

 

他让他裸露着身子，把一切都暴露给他，再用跳蛋刺激他的睾丸，阿尔弗雷德并没有认为他接受得了这一切，但他某天一定会加倍报复在这个该死的俄国佬身上，他发誓。他的思维从来没有停止过，他的自负不是没有理由的。

 

“你现在的眼神让我很讨厌。麻烦不要让我看出你有什么危险的想法，我很精通于这方面的，相信我，阿尔弗雷德。”

 

“我现在唯一想做的……嗯……啊……就是恶心你……”阿尔弗雷德嘴角扯起一个笑容，“有什么问题么，因为……你看起来……好像很火大……”他在俄罗斯人按了停止键停止后大喘着气，即便狼狈不堪，那股张扬感倒是越来越上劲。

 

俄罗斯人的眼神依旧是平和的，他死死扣住阿尔弗雷德的下巴，“首先，阿尔弗雷德，我觉得你不应该再喊我什么‘该死的俄国佬’之类的，我说过我有名字，你只是忘了而已。”

 

“所以，”俄罗斯人的手指微微发力，阿尔弗雷德因为疼痛整张脸都扭在了一起，“你首先要做的是记起我的名字。”

 

他解开了阿尔弗雷德绑在腿上的带子，对方早已因为抽搐动弹不得，根本无法有力量与他抗衡，于是俄罗斯人将跳蛋拔出，将阿尔弗雷德双腿打开，一只手抬起他其中一条腿，另一只手用两个指头朝阿尔弗雷德湿软的后穴探去，黑色的手套还带在他的手上，伸进去时阿尔弗雷德难以置信瞪大了眼睛。

 

“你……你他妈……疯了……拿出去……嗯……啊……”带着黑手套的手有两个指头在他穴中微微曲了几下，触碰到内壁有种奇异感。被跳蛋折磨许久的穴使俄罗斯人更好地开扩起来，直到他三个手指能在里面活动。阿尔弗雷德额头出了汗，微微眯起的双眼不知是因为疼痛还是按压内壁所带来的刺激，他眉头皱着，眼睛也尽力紧闭，似乎在快感与清醒徘徊。

 

“阿尔弗。”俄罗斯人这时压低了声音，在他耳边轻声呢喃，鼻子呼出的气息让他觉得痒痒的，他试图躲远一点，但突然有什么场景与此重合，像拼碎片一样。

 

很久很久之前，在那间全是白色的屋子里，也有人这么叫过他。就是这种压低了、让自己迷失与此的耳语。

 

俄罗斯人的三根手指进进出出，黑色的手套出来时带着几丝淫液，“一开始谁都会是这样的，被完全控制，于是拒绝进食。”指尖探到一个地方，碾压了下去，阿尔弗雷德一下子从喉中哼出声。

 

“但很快你马上就会习惯。”俄罗斯人的手进出的频率变快，每次都紧紧戳向那一点，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己差点崩溃，他不可能……不可能……一阵空白和失神袭来。

 

「对，就这样，我的……阿尔弗。」

 

他不可能在别人手指的玩弄下就高潮，尤其是在他面前。

 

他突然想起来了什么。

 

尤其是在伊万面前。

 

 

＊＊

 

今晚安静得诡异。那扇门一直紧闭着，没有人推开它，按照以往的惯例，他此刻应该被结结实实地捆在哪里，被淹没于无边无际的白色之中，那些穿着白大褂像医生一样的存在会每晚检查测试他，但是能在白色的混沌中看到唯一清晰的紫色他就觉得安心下来了。

 

他一直缩在床边，紧紧抱着自己，然后冲着白色的墙壁发呆。

 

那扇门还紧闭着。

 

是不是出什么事了？那些人不打算让他出去了吗。他会永远被关在这里吗。

 

孩子玩起手来。

 

“啊，那位先生还说会来给我过生日的。”他跳下床，开始用力敲门。

 

“喂——不放我出去吗！”

 

“喂——不是要做检查吗！”

 

“我还有用……别丢弃我……”他滑下来。

 

这时，厚重的门发出响动声，缓缓朝右移开。

 

 

TBC


End file.
